


Home

by HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, can be shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea/pseuds/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea
Summary: Connor doesn't have a home, or at least he thought he didn't.





	Home

It was quite a sight. Miles and miles of small compartments, each one housing an android. A person, locked in a box. 

Ever since the peaceful revolution led by Markus, Connor has been the representation of androids with the law. Which meant that it was Connors duty to release the thousands of androids in stasis from the Cyberlife factory. 

A vow that Cyberlife had made after the revolution was to finish the production of all androids that had been mid-creation. The vow itself had been suggested by Connor after seeing a strange pair of legs wandering the factory. 

Fowler has given Connor a choice, gain an android partner to work the android cases with or continue his partnership with Hank on the android cases. In his mind, Connor had evaluated both options. 

* Gaining a new partner meant that he would have to get used to them  
* Gaining a new android partner would destroy Markus’ goal of unity between android and mankind 

This made it obvious to him that a continued partnership with Hank is by far the better option. 

\------

There is, however, a problem. Due to the peaceful downfall of Cyberlife, he no longer had a home. Previously he had returned to his stasis chamber each night, feigning sleep and conducting his repairs. Now, Connor is technically homeless. 

\------

”Lieutenant, may I ask an important question,” Connor asked with a nervous tone, ”you see, now that androids are equal and Cyberlife has transferred to a medical centre, ” 

”Connor are you ok? You're rambling” Hank stated. 

”Well, lieutenant... I'm homeless now, and I was wondering if I’d be able to stay with you for a while?” fear clear in his voice. 

\------

”Yeah, uh, welcome home?” Hank said as he opened the door to the all too familiar house.

After the sound of the door creaking open, a very different way into the house then how Connor had entered mere weeks before, a loud bark was heard followed by soft thuds as St Bernard began greeting them. 

"Heya Sumo, how you doing boy?" Hanks voice had taken on a higher and happier tone, this was something that Connor found endearing on the lieutenant. 

It was then that Sumo took notice of Connor, promptly bouncing and jumping onto Connor in need of attention. 

"Hello Sumo, have you been good today?" He had taken it upon himself to mimic Hanks higher tone of voice as Sumo had responded well to it. 

Hank left Connor to play with Sumo for a while, quickly grabbing a trash can and clearing up the leftovers on the couch. 

Hank came up with an idea of what they could do for the night to relax after that eventful few weeks, "Connor, how'd you feel about watching a movie?" 

"That depends lieutenant, what do you have in mind?" Connor had stopped stroking Sumo, however, Sumo had starting nudging his hand for attention. 

"I was just thinking whatever's on the movie channel? Or do you have something specific in mind?" Hank was now grabbing a few blankets and placing them on the sofa. 

”I am fine with anything lieutenant,” Connor stated. 

Hank glanced upward, ”Connor, you know you don't have to call me lieutenant here, right?” 

”ah, yes Hank, sorry.” Connor has begun to fidget with his fingers, tapping each one on his leg in a nervous tick. 

Hank had now sat down on the sofa and began pulling a blanket over his legs before reaching for the remote. 

”Come on then, sit down and relax, ” Hank said while patting the space next to him on the sofa. 

Connor sat next to Hank and reached for another blanket when Sumo suddenly jumped onto the sofa and sat on him. 

That was how the two spent the night, lazily lounging on the sofa taking their time after the events of the previous week.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I'm sorry if it's bad!
> 
> Me: there's not enough domestic stuff for DBH 
> 
> Also me: OH I CAN MAKE SOME


End file.
